


Snowballs and Sliding

by Cor321



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, This is pure fluffy crack, but honestly these two make me so happy and I love this kind of life for them, there isn't much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Simon decides that instead of driving home from a party, he and his roommate Jace should just walk. When it comes up while they are walking that Simon is anything but fun, he realizes he will do anything to prove Jace wrong.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Snowballs and Sliding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> Okay so this is just a cracky fic that my brain thought of while trying to write another fic. So here it is, after much pestering, I mean encouragement from [Elle](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bytheangell). I hope you enjoy a little bit of Jimon in the winter <3

As Simon’s boots fall into the snowbank he and Jace are trying to walk through he lets out an exasperated sigh. “Ugghh remind me why this is a good idea?” Jace laughed, clearing the last bit of the snowbank stepping onto the sidewalk on the other side. He held his hand out to help Simon over.

“Because you had the bright idea that we could walk through the community centre park instead of driving back to our apartment from the party.”

“Hey I’m all about being safe and not driving under the influence!” Simon pauses, “and you know maybe I wanted to let loose?”

Jace, full blown belly laughs. “You, Simon Lewis, the king of all things nerdy and very much not fun, let loose? When was the last time you did something remotely fun or spontaneous?” Jace cocks his eyebrow, obviously trying to bate him into doing something stupid. Simon pauses for a moment, trying to decide if he wants to agree to whatever Jace has up his sleeve. ‘ _ Well, what do I have to lose anyway?’ _ he thinks.

“Try me, Herondale.” The vibrato in his voice a surprise, even to him. Jace stands there for a moment, thinking over his options.

“Okay, how about this, you and me have a snowball fight, right here, right now. The first to concede loses and has to do the other person’s laundry for a week.”

“Ughhh but you have gross, sweaty gym laundry.” Simon counters.

“That’s what I thought, no fun at all.” Jace goes to turn around and continue walking, but Simon finds some part of him that is up for the challenge, or at least some part of him that desperately wants to prove him wrong.

“Okay fine, but we each get 3 minutes to make as many snowballs as we can.”

“Sounds good to me, you get that snowbank, and I will take this one.” Jace says pointing to the snow banks on either side of the walkway. Simon goes to his side and does his best to make solid balls, but honestly he is just not used to handling them. The 3 minutes goes by in the blink of an eye and Jace is telling him that it’s time to start. Maybe Simon is a bit naive in thinking that he could face off with Jace in a physical competition, but he was not expecting to be pelted with so many snowballs so quickly. 

Simon lets out his manliest scream, he would swear on his life it was an octave or two lower if asked. “No, oh god.” He’s trying desperately to throw some back Jace’s way, but he is sure the vast majority of them are missing their target. He tries so hard to keep up, but eventually he has no choice but to throw in the towel. “Okay fine, you win just stop throwing them at my face, they keep melting down the front of my shirt and now I’m freezing.” Jace, who before looked like he was seconds away from bursting into boisterous laughter sends him a look of concern.

“You okay man?” Jace says, climbing over his snowbank. 

  
  


“Yeah, just a fun game right?! Here I am, being super fun.” Simon rambles on. 

He notices him wipe off his gloves onto his pants before crossing the path. What Jace doesn’t take into account is the layer of ice that is hidden under the freshly fallen snow. Before Simon could even blink Jace’s feet are out from under him. The laugh that bubbles up from his throat, escapes without any warning, but once he has the sense to check on his friend, Simon leaps over the snow. “Hey, you okay buddy.” 

“Ugghh yeah, I’m fine, my ego might be a little bruised but other than that I’m fine.” Jace sits up as Simon closes the last bit of distance between them. He puts out his hand to help, but makes the same mistake as Jace, and Simon’s feet slip and he falls forward, right on top of Jace. He lands with an umph from both parties. When he lifts his head he realizes his face is right in front of Jace’s and his whole body is pressed up against him.  _ Oh _ , Simon thinks, glancing down at the lips that are suddenly an option, holding his breath, waiting for the other man to make the first move. Jace brings one of his hands up to Simon’s waist, exposing a little bit of skin as he brushes his gloved hand along his hip causing Simon to shiver in response. He tries to reposition himself a little, but he just ends up grinding his hips down, eliciting a groan from the blonde man. That takes the last bit of self control that Simon has. He brings a hand up to grip the nape of Jace’s neck, carding his fingers through his golden  l ocks. The next moment they’re lips are crashing together, fighting for power and breath all at the same time. Simon let’s go completely, giving into the part of him that he had been pushing down. Jace flips them, landing on top and Simon thinks he may spontaneously combust from how hot it is. 

“Fuck,” Simon breathes out, “As hot as this is, and believe me, you being all superman like and flipping us over, and trust me we will be revisiting that. I am cold and wet and would really like to be in our dry and warm apartment.” 

Jace gets up first, running his fingers through his hair before offering Simon a hand. “Uhhh yeah. Let’s do that.” He says, clearly flustered and coming to the realization of what just happened. 

So maybe Simon doesn’t let go of Jace’s hand the rest of the way home, and maybe they curl up on the couch cuddling each other until they fall asleep. No one really knows, well until Izzy walks into their apartment the next morning and catches them before walking right back out. But you know, she won’t tell.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr [cor321](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cor321).
> 
> Also if you ever want to join a welcoming shadow hunters community, join the [Malec Discord Server](http://discord.gg/malec)


End file.
